Bowling For Feathers
by ZAGRH8R
Summary: Syaoron has faced great challenges before, but none like this. Will Kurogane's inability to bowl bring the team down? How long can Mokona survive being a bowling ball? Will Yuko ever forgive the group for not giving her White Day presents? All the answers


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, and I own nobody in the fic except the man with Sakura's feather in his hat.

Syaoron was very confused at what he saw before him.

He was inside a building with fourteen wooden paths at on side. Each one of the paths had ten, white, club-like objects at the end of it, each set of ten covering up a cave at the very end of the paths. On the other sides of the paths were people rolling multicolored balls down the paths, sometimes knocking over the club-like objects. The paths were together in seven sets of two, and in between each set was a contraption fused to a rack. Some of the racks had the multicolored balls on them, while others were barren, and many of the contraptions released the multicolored balls onto the rack. Near the entrance where Syaoron and his companions had come in, a man sat behind a counter, giving odd colored shoes to people in exchange for money.

While this was an unfamiliar sight for Syaoron and the others, the people living in this dimension knew it very well. They called this place a "bowling alley".

"Mokona," Syaoron said, turning to the creature sitting on his shoulder, "Are you sure you sensed one of Sakura-san's feathers here?"

"Yes," the creature, who resembled a pork bun with ears, or a fat cartoon rabbit with nubs for arms, replied, "Mokona feels very strong waves from over there!"

Mokona pointed a nub of an arm at someone talking to the man behind the counter. He was an older man, in his mid-fourties, with a pot belly sticking out, but his most memorable feature was the gray fedora he was wearing. A gray fedora with a feather sticking out.

One of Sakura's feathers, in fact.

"That's it?" one of Syaoran's companions, a black haired man in his twenties, scoffed, "That's the feather? No gang battles? No leaders ruling the land with an iron fist? No time travel? Getting the feather cannot be this easy!"

"Excuse me," Syaoron said to the man with the hat, "That feather on your hat belongs to my friend, Sakura-san. Can I have it back?"

"Sorry, kid." The man replied, shaking his head, "But this here's my lucky charm. Can't just let anyone come and get it."

"Please," Syaoron pressured, "That feather is very valuable to my friend. She needs it more than you need luck!"

"Nobody needs a feather that bad, kid." The man said.

"That feather is one of Sakura-san's memories!"

"A girl doesn't need a trinket to remember the good times. She's perfectly capable of doing it on her own."

"Why do you want her feather that badly?"

"Well, I got this feather about a month ago, and I've been great at bowling ever since. Pretty soon, I'll make the nationals."

"…That's it?" Syaoron fumed, "You'd deprive a girl of her memories just so you could win a stupid contest!"

"Whoa, whoa!" The man yelped, putting up his arms in defense, "Calm down, kid! If you feel that strongly about this here feather, then how about we make a wager? Your team verses my team in bowling. The team with the highest score total wins."

"I'll do it!" Syaoron said, his fist celcnhed in determination, "I'll overcome any challenge to get Sakura-san's memories back!"

"Great," the man said, placing money on the counter. "That's enough there for my team of five and your team of four."

Before the man at the counter could put away the money, Mokona hopped off of Syaoron's shoulder and onto the counter.

"Mokona will play too!" the pork bun-esque creature replied.

"What on earth are you?" the man in the hat yelped, pointing a wary finger at Mokona, "Some kind of robo-rabbit?"

"Mokona is Mokona!" Mokona replied sternly, "Everybody asks me that all the time!"

The man was shocked at such an advanced toy. Should he let it play? Was it some sort of advanced bowling robot? Or were the feather-chasing boy and the others completely insane? The man shook his head and put down a few more bills.

"I don't know how you're gonna play with that thing," the man said, "But knock yourself out."

The man behind the counter gave the man with the hat a pair of odd colored shoes, and he went over to one of the paths with club-like objects. As the rest of the ground looked on, Syaoron's blond companion, Fai D. Flowright, raised his hand.

"Okay everyone," he said, "Show of hands. Who here doesn't know what this "bow-ling" is?"

Everyone in Syaoron's group had a hand in the air.


End file.
